Marauders Era First Year
by madisonncsu
Summary: This is the 1st book  out of 7 plus epilogue  of my series- The Marauders Era.  It's about Lily, her two friends, the Marauders, Snape, Bellatrix... well everything you 3/3 bout Hogwarts/HP!  Hope..you...enjoy!:


_Peck, peck, peck_

"Stop poking me…" James drifted in and out of sleep. But it wasn't a someone poking him- it was his owl, Adalmund; a tawny owl with light golden brown feathers.

Waking up slowly he finally got tired of the constant tapping and shot up; losing his thought process while doing so.

"_Ugh…" _he moaned, leaning over all of the gold blankets and scarlet pillows. A picture of a moving lion hung above his 4-poster king size bed. Grabbing his glasses he put them on to see Adalmund cocking his head toward another owl in the window.

The other owl was a pale shade of grey and looked like one more flight might cause its last. Looking like a Great Grey Owl, it hooted and flew up and landed softly on the edge of the boy's bed.

Grabbing two galleons he had stored in his mahogany dresser, he set them softly in the owl's pouch and took the letter from him. The frail thing then took to taking off, slowly, and flying back where it came from.

A huge and thick manila envelope with a red drippy H stamped on it was the letter the owl had delivered. "Mum! Dad!" James called and soon he could hear is parents' footsteps ("What's the boy on about know, Noah?" "Haven't a clue, Sophia…")

Soon two elder wizards (old to have a young child, even in the magical world) stood at the doorway. The man had scruffy black hair that was beginning to grey, his piercing black eyes gave him a strict look, but the warm smile and turquoise robes considered James otherwise. And then the woman. Beautiful. She had long, flowing blonde hair, which had been magically colored many a time. She had soft hazel eyes and light pink lips (at this moment matching her cloak).

"Yes, honey?" Sophia Potter asked her son ("A gift!" seeing as though they were so old in age). James was a handsome young man at the age of 11 (birthday of March 27, 1960). He had a good birthday, seeing as though it turned year 1971 a few months ago. He had black unruly hair (like his father, though with less graying) and round hazel eyes like his mum. Black glasses framed his eyes and without them he was as blind as a bat!

"Is this…my Hogwarts letter!" he was bouncing up and down with excitement his dad (Noah Potter) had a hard time taking the large letter from his son's shaking hands.

"It is- why don't you give it a read?" handing it back, James opened it slowly and unfolded the parchment. It read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

** Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore~ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mudwump, International Confederation of Wizards)**

******We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.****  
****Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.******

**Yours sincerely,******

**Minerva McGonagall****  
****Deputy Headmistress******

**UNIFORM****  
****First-year students will require:****  
**** sets of plain work robes (black)****  
**** plain pointed hat (black) for day wear****  
**** pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)****  
**** winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)****  
****Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.******

**COURSE BOOKS****  
****All students should have a copy of each of the following:******

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)****  
****by Miranda Goshawk******

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot******

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling******

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch******

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi****  
****by Phyllida Spore******

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger******

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them****  
****by Newt Scamander******

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection****  
****by Quentin Trimble******

**OTHER EQUIPMENT******

**1 wand****  
****1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)****  
****1 set glass or crystal phials****  
****1 telescope****  
****1 set brass scales******

**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.******

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS******

James squealed like a young school-girl. "Hogwarts!" he cried, making his owl fluff up his feathers.

Sophia and Noah smiled. They had a feeling James was going to be _more _than excited to go to Hogwarts- the finest Wizarding School in the World. 


End file.
